DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The Interamerican College of Physicians and Surgeons will organize a Domestic Scientific Meeting of Faculty members integrating the ICPS's Faculty & Researchers Chapter. The meeting will be held in Washington on September 23- 24, 1994, during the Annual Congress of the ICPS. Forty five Hispanic scientists, the Director of the National Institute of Environmental Sciences, the Director of the Office of Research in Minority Health, the Director and Division Directors of the National Cancer Institute, the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases and the Division of Research Grants are expected to attend the meeting. The purpose of this meeting is to discuss strategies to organize a network of Hispanic researchers and faculty in the various academic institutions in order to assist the National Institutes of Health in expanding their Hispanic portfolios and representation in their work force, to expand the financial support for biomedical researchers and research career development, and to promote the linkage of faculty at academic Institutions with hospital based clinicians. Attendants to the meeting will draft a plan of action aimed at: 1) Fostering a cooperative climate and strengthen the links between NIH and Hispanic biomedical researchers in academic institutions and hospitals. 2) Developing a communication's network linking NIH, Hispanic biomedical researchers and hospital based clinicians for the exchange of information and dissemination of professional opportunities. 3) Developing collaborative efforts in clinical research. 4) Increasing the number of research grants applications, fellowships and supplements, and ensure that there is adequate support for research career development. The expected outcome of this meeting is the development of the Hispanic Research Initiative that will help expand the pool of NIH applicants, and foster the formation of community research groups through the organizational activities of an Hispanic faculty, researchers, and hospital-based physicians network. A report outlining the plan of action and its implications on NIH minority research policies will be issued following the meeting.